Puisse le sort vous être favorable
by We are Cielois
Summary: Vingt-quatre tributs, un survivant. Joyeux Hunger Games! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable. Ceci est un remake de Hunger Games avec les personnage de Glee. Donc qui dit Hunger Games dit Violence. Points de vu différents. Mention Klaine, Britanna, HummelBerry, Quick et bien d'autre.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey! Je me lance dans une fanfiction Hunger Games/Glee. Ça faisait longtemps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête. Et donc voilà, je la met en oeuvre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable. »_

* * *

****Santana****

Le compte à rebours à commencer. Je suis prête. Je n'ai peur de rien, de personne.

_3, 2, 1..._

Je cours à toute allure vers le premier sac qui est à ma portée. Le bain de sang a déjà commencé. Un blondinet de je ne sais plus quel district s'est fait abattre. Après avoir récupéré mon sac, je prend la première chose pointue que j'y trouve dans ma course. Un couteau. Je m'approche de ma première victime. Une petite asiatique. Je la prend par le cou, et l'égorge vive avant de fuir vers la forêt.

Je cours à travers les arbres pendant un bon nombre de minute jusqu'à ce que j'estime être assez loin de la corne d'abondance. Je regarde autour de moi. L'endroit me semble calme. Je continue de marcher jusqu'à trouver un coin vraiment tranquille. Puis je m'assois contre un grand arbre. Je me met à fouiller dans mon sac et fait l'inventaire de mes possessions. J'ai déjà un couteau. J'ai une bouteille d'eau, une pomme verte, des chaussettes et une serviette. On ne peut pas dire que je sois vraiment gâtée. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'aurais juste à tuer des gens pour avoir de nouvelles choses. Tuer ne me dérange pas.

J'entends des coups de canons retentir. Onze plus exactement. Ça y est. Les jeux de la faim ont commencés.

Il faut que je me trouve un endroit où je serais vraiment à l'abris avant la nuit. Je me relève et me met en quête d'un havre. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, une demi-heure je dirais, je trouve un petit endroit tranquille, caché entre des roches. J'y établie mon campement et m'éloigne pour aller chasser de quoi manger. Je parviens à attraper un lapin. Ça suffira pour l'instant. Je retourne à mon campement alors qu'il fait presque nuit. J'allume un feu à l'aide de pierres et commence à retirer les poils de mon lapin et le désosser.

Je me rappelle des derniers mots de ma grand mère...

_« Santana, j'ai foi en toi. Tu gagneras ces jeux de la faim. Tu les gagneras pour moi. » me disait-elle en me prenant dans ses bras._

Je dois gagner. Je dois gagner pour elle. Je m'en fiche des autres districts.

* * *

**Rachel**

La nuit est tombée. Kurt n'est toujours pas revenu de la corne d'abondance. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne fasse pas parti des onze morts.

« Quand on sera dans l'arène, pars immédiatement loin de la corne d'abondance. Je te retrouverais. » m'avait-il dit avant les jeux.

Des heures après la fin du compte à rebours, je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé. J'ai peur. Tout à coup, j'entends l'hymne du Capitole. Je lève mon regard vers l'écran qui montre les districts perdus. Parmi ceux que je connais il y a Sam du district 7 que j'ai remarqué aux interviews, il y a aussi Rory et Marley du district 9, j'avais un peu parlé avec eux à l'entraînement. Ça me fait de la peine... Je regarde défilé les districts et je ressens un grand soulagement quand je ne vois pas le visage de Kurt apparaître.

Et je commence à l'appeler :

« Kurt ! Kurt ! Kurt ! K- ! » Quelqu'un me plaque sa main contre ma bouche par derrière et ma voix est étouffée.

J'essaye de crier mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Tais-toi, on va t'entendre ! »

Je reconnais cette voix. Kurt ! Je me retourne et le prend dans mes bras et parle à voix basse.

« Je croyais que tu étais mort ! Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures ! »

« Viens, on peut pas rester là. »

Il me prend par le poignet et m'emmène quelque part. Je vois qu'il a pu récupérer un sac vert (Ce qui est pratique pour ne pas se faire repérer dans cette forêt) et qu'il s'en ai sortit sans être blessé, si ce n'est quelques égratignures. Nous nous arrêtons devant un grand arbre. Il veut que je monte. Il me dit d'attendre alors qu'il grimpe sans grands problèmes à l'arbre. Il est doué pour au moins quelque chose lui.

« Je sais pas grimper aux arbres moi ! » lui informé-je.

Il sort une longue corde du sac qu'il avait ramené et commence à l'enrouler autour de la branche sur laquelle il est perché pour ensuite la nouer et fait descendre le reste de la corde en bas. Je comprends qu'il faut que je m'aide de la corde pour grimper à l'arbre. Je m'exécute. Il m'interrompt en me faisant signe de l'accrocher au niveau de mon nombril.

Je monte avec difficulté à l'arbre. Au dernier mètre, Kurt m'aide en tirant sur la corde. Je suis soulagée quand je suis enfin assise sur la branche d'arbre. Je m'installe près de Kurt, entre ses jambes, sous ses recommandations.

« Au cas où tu tomberais. » dit-il.

Je suis ses conseils sans ciller. J'ai une pleine confiance en lui.

_« Je suis volontaire ! » déclara à voix haute Kurt en levant le bras lors de la moisson après le tirage de mon nom. On l'invita à monter sur l'estrade. Je pleurais._

Kurt sera mon premier, et dernier ami que j'aurais eu. Et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante...

* * *

**Finn**

Je cours dans la forêt. Un carrière est à mes trousses. Je vais mourir, c'est sûr ! Je trébuche à cause d'une racine d'arbre. Vite ! Je me relève et continue ma course. Je dois survivre. Je me stoppe net quand une flèche effleure ma joue qui vient de devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à discerner le visage du tireur jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche. C'est une tireuse. Une carrière ! Je la reconnais à ses cheveux blonds. Je me souviens d'elle. Quinn, je l'ai remarquée lors de l'entraînement.

_Elle s'entraînait. Elle était à l'atelier survie. Je l'ai rejointe. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre deux baies. Je l'ai aidée. Pour seul remerciement, elle a hoché la tête et est partie._

J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle s'appelait Quinn. Ce moment est très flou dans ma tête.

Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle visait, mais l'autre carrière. Je suis vraiment étonné. Je profite de ce moment pour m'enfuir le plus loin possible. Alors que je progresse dans ma fuite, j'entends un coup de canon retentir. Est-ce Quinn qui a été tuée ?

* * *

**Kitty**

Je l'ai tuée. Elle était tellement sotte ! Ça ne m'a pas été difficile. Je lui ai juste fait croire que j'étais son ! alliée et lui ai fait manger des baies empoisonnées. Au revoir la fille du district sept nommée Sugar ! Je ramasse son sac qui est au sol et reprend ma route. Il faut que je trouve un abris pour la nuit. Je ne vois pas très clair.

Je marche pendant de longues minutes avant d'apercevoir un campement. Je dois être sur mes gardes. Je m'approche lentement du campement. J'aperçois une carrière. Du district deux. Santana. Elle m'avait fait forte impression lors de la parade. Je m'en serais bien fait une alliée. Une vraie cette fois.

Je m'approche d'elle sans plus me cacher. Quand elle m'entend arriver, elle brandit directement son arme vers moi. Je lève les mains en signe de non-violence en souriant et en viens même à poser mes deux sacs au sol. Elle baisse son arme mais reste méfiante. Je lui demande simplement...

« Alliance ? »

Elle me regarde pendant un moment, l'air de réfléchir avant d'accepter d'un geste de la tête. Je m'approche d'elle avec mes deux sacs en m'assoit. Elle me demande.

« Quel district ? »

« District 6. Je suis Kitty. »

« T'as quoi dans tes sac ? »

Je sors tout le contenu de mes sacs.

« Des allumettes, une grenade, une paire de lunette, de soleil je suppose, une dague, un paquet de viande séchée, et une gourde vide. Et toi ? »

Elle me dit tout ce qu'il y a dans son sac. En gros, pas grand chose.

Nous discutons pendant un moment pour faire connaissance. Nous nous entendons bien. Nous avons la même façon de penser. Nous avons aussi décidé que quand il n'y aurait plus que 5 survivants, si nous sommes toujours en vie toutes les deux, nous nous séparerons.

Nous décidons qu'il est temps de dormir. Mais je ne dors pas. Je dois monter la garde.

Je regarde les étoiles. Comment ai-je pu me retrouver là ? Qu'est-ce que je voudrais être toujours chez moi. Des tas de questions envahissent mes pensées. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de faire alliance.

« Quand tu seras dans l'arène, ne fait confiance à PERSONNE ! » avait dit mon mentor à l'autre tribut et moi.

Je suppose qu'il est déçu de moi. Et que du coup, il va plus miser sur le sponsoring de l'autre tribut.

* * *

**Puck**

Le soleil se lève. J'ai passé une nuit plutôt tranquille. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je ne vais aussi pas me plaindre du fait que je sois dans cette arène, on ne m'y a pas forcé. Je suis certain de gagner. Pourquoi ? Je suis un dur à cuir au corps à corps. Que ce soit avec armes. Ou sans. Et toutes les filles tombent sous mon charme.

_Je tordis le coup au mannequin humanoïde avec une telle force, que même s'il aurait été de fer, il n'aurait pas survécu après l'avoir martelés de violents coups. Les juges étaient tellement impressionnés, qu'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux._

J'ai passé la nuit dans une petit grotte au bord d'un courant d'eau. A la corne d'abondance, j'ai pu récupérer deux sacs. Ça me sera très profitable. Je sors de ma grotte dans l'espoir de trouver quelques choses à manger. La forêt est silencieuse. Alors que j'enjambe le courant d'eau, je découvre des traces de pattes dans le sol boueux. Sûrement du gibier. Ça me met dans la bonne voix pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Le paquet de gâteau que j'ai trouvé dans un des sacs ne va pas me faire tout les jeux. On les appelle pas les Hunger Games pour rien. Si je trouve pas de viande, je me mettrais au cannibalisme. Je me souviens que ça a déjà été fait une fois. C'était dégoûtant et ça a été aussi très mal accueilli. Je pense que je vais m'abstenir finalement.

Durant ma quête au gibier, je pense aux tributs restants. Il y a toujours celle de mon district qui est en vie, les deux du deux et deux de je ne sais plus lequel. Il y a aussi les deux du douze. Quelle blague ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont mourir dans la journée de toute façon. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très costaud. Après je ne sais plus. Ceux qui m'inquiètent le plus, sont ceux du deux. Ils n'ont pas l'air bêtes comme le laisserait penser celle qui reste du quatre. C'est une blonde particulièrement sexy. Comme Quinn j'ai envie de dire. Cette année on a été plutôt bien servis en jolies filles par rapport à l'année dernière ! Dommage qu'on doive les tuer.

J'abats enfin le gibier. J'ai de quoi manger maintenant. Je retourne à mon campement. Je tente vainement de faire du feu. Et c'est là que je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû plus aller vers les entraînements de survis.

J'arrête mon activité en entendant retentir un coup de canon. Quatorze morts.

* * *

**Sebastian**

Je lâche un petit rire satisfait en regardant ma victime. Une de plus. Même si vu son poids, elle en vaut deux. Adieux le district trois. Vous ne gagnerez pas cette année.

Je m'éloigne pour que l'hovercraft puisse récupérer son corps et je me remets en quête d'un nouveau tribut à abattre.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera tout les dimanches une fois par semaine. Etant donné que cette fiction me prend plus de temps pour l'écrire que l'autre. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à poster un review et à la semaine prochaine!**


	2. Chapitre 2

****Bonjour! Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de mon crossover Glee/Hunger Games! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture!****

* * *

****Quinn****

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. La blessure que m'a fait Sebastian la veille me fait tellement mal. J'ai pu trouver un spot tranquille où passer la nuit. J'ai l'impression que la profonde coupure au bras droit s'est infectée. Des plaies infectées ont déjà tué des gens dans ces jeux. Je verse dessus de l'eau dans l'espoir que cela la désinfecte ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Mais en vain.

Je m'efforce de manger un bout de pain qui se trouvait dans le sac que j'ai récupéré à la corne d'abondance. C'est un pain du district quatre. J'aime particulièrement son goût salé. En plus ça me permet de garder l'eau dans le corps. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à manger en ce moment.

Dans le district un, on nous entraîne à devenir tribut dès notre plus jeune âge pour nous porter volontaire. Être tribut n'a jamais fait parti de mes projets. Être tiré au sort pour les Hunger Games nous assure une place au cimetière.

_« Et comme d'habitude, les dames d'abord. » elle regardait l'assemblé attendant que quelqu'un se porte volontaire. « Pas de volontaire ? » demanda-t-elle en commençant à brasser les papiers se trouvant dans la sphère où était les noms des potentielles tributs puis finit par prendre un papier._

_« Quinn Fabray. » annonça-t-elle en me cherchant dans l'assemblé avant que je sorte de mon rang. Mon destin était sellé._

Je sursaute en entendant des bruits de feuillage. Je me lève brusquement avec mon arc, prête à attaquer, malgré ma blessure qui me fait souffrir. Je suis rassurée et fait un sourire sans joie en voyant qu'il ne s'agit que d'un lapin. Je l'abats. Ce lapin sera mon prochain repas. Je le ferais cuir ce soir, quand il fera plus sombre. On pourrait me repérer à cause de la fumée.

Je me demande ce que fait Puck en ce moment. Il est certainement en train de chercher d'autres tribut. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à lui. C'est un sale type. Un pervers qui n'a pas du recevoir assez de gifles dans sa vie.

Je tressaille en entendant quelqu'un approcher et semblant m'appeler sans citer mon prénom. Je prends mon arme en main, prête à tirer. Une silhouette d'une femme noire rondelette s'approche de moi à travers les feuillages jusqu'à se dévoiler en sa totalité, les mains en l'air comme pour me montrer qu'elle n'est pas armée.

****Mercedes****

Je m'approche de la jolie blonde, les mains en l'air, mon sac à dos dans le dos. Je m'approche avec prudence. Elle abaisse son arme en voyant que je ne lui veux pas de mal, mais elle reste méfiante. Je la comprends dans cette arène où ton meilleur ami peut devenir ton pire ennemi. Avec hésitation, je me présente.

« Je suis Mercedes Jones. District 8. Et toi tu es Quinn, non... ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Je lui réponds très simplement.

« Je voudrais faire... »

« Non. Je ne fais pas d'alliance. » me répond-elle sèchement et fermement.

Je comprends qu'elle ne va pas vraiment être mon amie...

« Tu as deux minutes pour être loin de moi. »

Je recule lentement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réagir comme ça. J'en suis presque vexée. Peut-être ne veut-elle pas faire alliance avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas un carrière. Je finis par me retourner et partir en courant, de peur qu'elle ne me tire une flèche dans le dos.

Je cours pendant un petit moment avant de m'arrêter, essoufflée. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je sais que je ne peux pas survivre dans cette arène. Tout le monde le sait. Je suis une paria. De toute façon, on m'a toujours rejetée. Je sais que je ne peux pas survivre dans cette arène. Tout le monde le sait. Je suis une paria. De toute façon, on m'a toujours rejetée. Oh et c'est pas grave. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne.

J'entends des voix s'approcher. Une voix de femme et une voix de garçon. Je reconnais rapidement cette voix de garçon, c'est une voix qui m'a marquée. Je pars vite me cacher quelque part, je regarde qui sont les deux personnes alors qu'elles passent dans mon champ de vision. Ce sont les tributs du district 12. J'en étais sûr ! Ils étaient presque toujours collés à l'entraînement.

« Fais attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit en marchant. Ça pourrait faire fuir les bêtes. » conseilla le jeune homme à la petite femme.

« Il faudrait déjà qu'il y en ai ! » commenta la petite femme.

Je les suis du regard, je me déplace un peu en croyant que je suis dans leurs champs de vision, mais une branche craque sous mon pied. Les deux tournent brusquement la tête vers moi et le jeune homme aux yeux bleus pointe sa petite épée vers ma direction en me cherchant du regard alors que sa partenaire se cache derrière son dos. Il me trouve rapidement.

Je décide de me dévoiler entièrement. Après tout il a l'air moins cruel ou violent que les carrières. Dès qu'il m'a vue entièrement, il a baissé son arme.

« Je ne veux pas vous tuer. » dis-je simplement parce que c'est la vérité.

« Je préférerais à ne pas avoir à te tuer non plus. »

« Amis-amis ? »

La partenaire de Kurt chuchote quelque chose à Kurt que je ne parviens pas à entendre, mais elle semble mécontente.

« Rachel ! Un allié de plus, c'est une personne qui veut nous tuer en moins ! »

Je regarde la dénommée Rachel. Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi. Elle murmure à nouveau à l'oreille de Kurt. Il soupire. Il me fait signe d'attendre et s'éloigne avec Rachel. Sûrement pour discuter.

Ils reviennent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ami. » dis juste Kurt.

Je souris et m'approche d'eux.

Ils m'accompagnent jusqu'à leur campement. Je le cherche du regard avant que Kurt me désigne un arbre. Il monte à l'arbre avec une très habilement et fait descendre un bout de corde que Rachel noue autour de sa taille avant de monter avec l'aide du garçon.

Comment je vais faire ? Je ne sais pas monter moi...

_Je regardais d'en bas la corde qui pendait. Comment allais-je la monter ? Serais-je assez forte. J'empoignai la corde et commençais à grimper. Puis je tombai à peine un mètre du sol à la corde. Toute ma classe se moqua de moi. J'avais envie de pleurer. C'était trop dure._

Après avoir détaché Rachel, Kurt me descend la corde. Je la noue autour de ma taille et commence à essayer de grimper. Sans succès. Kurt m'aide en tirant sur la corde. On bataille pour me faire grimper. Et par je ne sais quel exploit, j'ai réussi à monter.

**Finn**

Je meurs de soif... Il faut vite que je me trouve de l'eau... Ça fait des heures que j'en cherche, pas moyen d'en trouver. Ce serait trop bête de mourir comme ça !

Alors que je me marche, je suis pris de vertige, je me tiens contre un arbre. Tout tourne autour de moi. Je continue ma route en tâtant les arbres. J'entends des bruits de courant d'eau, j'accélère le pas, espérant que j'en trouve rapidement la source. Je veux vraiment trouver cette source d'eau qui me garderait en vie. Je cherche. Je cherche. Je ne trouve rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rends compte que ce n'est que mon imagination... Je suis désespéré.

Je m'assois contre un arbre. Une voix résonne dans ma tête. Une beau visage s'impose. Quinn. Je n'ai pu lui parler qu'une seule fois. Je le regrette. Surtout quand je repense à ses beaux yeux noisettes, à ses beaux cheveux blonds. Et quand elle m'a involontairement sauvé la vie. Je suis content de l'avoir connu en fin de compte, même si je ne lui ai parlé qu'une seule fois.

**Kitty**

J'entends le coup de canon retentir. Qui s'est fait tuer ? J'espère que c'est l'autre tribut de mon district. Ça m'éviterait d'avoir à le tuer. Que je suis méchante. Nan il est sympa mais f aut être franc. Il n'a aucune de survivre. Il est tendre comme un loukoum. D'ailleurs j'ai eu l'occasion d'en goûter au Capitole et c'était très bon. Et très tendre.

Enfin bref, je regarde Santana prendre de l'eau dans la source. On a beau être alliées, je me méfie. C'est une carrière. Il faut se méfier des carrière.

Elle revient avec sa gourde d'eau remplie.

« C'est quand qu'on va chasser du tribut ? » lui demandé-je.

« Quand quelqu'un approchera de la source d'eau. Il faudra bien qu'ils boivent un jour ou l'autre. On les aura à ce moment là. »

J'acquiesce. Elle est pas mal sa stratégie. Sauf si les autres tributs sont mieux armés.

« Tu as entendu le coup de canon ? » l'interrogé-je.

« Oui. Sûrement quelqu'un qui s'est fait abattre par Sebastian. »

« C'est pas l'autre tribut de ton district ? »

« C'est ça. Il est assoiffé de sang. Encore plus que moi. »

« Ce gars me fait pas peur. »

« Moi non plus. En même temps ce serait mal vu qu'un tribut tue l'autre personne de son district. »

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'approbation.

« Toi ta de la chance. Ce n'est pas l'autre tribut du district 6 qui va nous faire gagner ! »

Nous rions. Mais nous nous arrêtons rapidement en entendant des bruits anormaux venant du courant d'eau. Nous nous levons avec nos armes et allons voir.

**Britanny**

J'essayais d'attraper du poisson quand je vois deux tributs arriver. Je panique et commence à fuir alors qu'elles me coursent. Dans ma course, je trébuche à cause d'une racine et elles arrivent à me rattraper. Je me relève vite mais trop tard, la brune m'a déjà attrapée par le col et me regarde les sourcils froncés. Je tremblote. Est-ce qu'elle va me tuer.

Son regard s'adoucit au bout d'un moment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Puis je me souviens...

_Depuis déjà quelques minutes avant de monter sur le char, je sentais un regard sur moi. Je cherchais d'où venait ce regard avec ma robe effet écaille avant de voir une jolie brune me sourire. Je lui adressai aussi un sourire. Santana, je l'ai appris plus tard._

Santana dirige son regard vers la fille qui l'accompagne avant de dire...

« Elle en vaut pas la peine. »

Puis elle me lâche et l'autre proteste. J'en profite pour m'enfuir en courant. Il s'en ai fallu de peu. Je pense que je lui serais longtemps redevable...

**Blaine**

La nuit vient de tomber. Caché dans un petite caverne cachée par des herbes, je vais voir dehors quand j'entends l'hymne du Capitole retentir. La fille du district 3 et le gars du district 10 est mort. Finn. J'avais parlé avec lui durant l'entraînement. Il était sympa. Ça me fait de la peine. Mais c'est le jeu, je ne peux rien y faire.

Je retourne dans ma caverne. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au garçon du District 12. Kurt Hummel.

_Je le regardais presque sans cesse pendant l'entraînement. J'admirais sa fine silhouette et ses beaux yeux bleus..._

_« Alors ! Je parie que les filles de ton district se battent pour toi ! » me disais Claudius Templesmith._

_« Non. » dis-je en rigolant. « Je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles. »_

_« Oh ! Vous avez un garçon en tête en ce moment ? »_

_« … Oui. Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais je crains que mes sentiments ne mèneront à rien, puisque c'est un tribut... »_

Il ne m'a jamais adressé un regard. Mais maintenant que je suis dans l'arène, je suis bien décidé à le trouver et lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens. Mais où pourrait-il bien être dans cette jungle ?

C'est décidé. Je pars à sa recherche.

**Kurt**

Je dois monter la garde. Rachel et Mercedes dorment. Je suis assis au pied de l'arbre, à regarder la nuit, pensif. Ne pas être dans cette arène pour moi est impensable depuis la moisson, quand on a appelé le nom de Rachel Berry. Je ne veux pas perdre ma seule amie. Si un de nous deux doit perdre son meilleur ami, c'est elle. Et quand j'y pense... Pourquoi elle a été tirée au sort ? Pour distraire ces petits bourges du Capitole qui voient ça comme un loisir. Qui nous voit comme des coqs dans un combat de coq.

Je me rappelle encore ce que m'avait demandé un des père de Rachel...

_« Je t'en prie Kurt ! Tu es tout ce qu'aura Rachel dans cet arène... S'il te plaît, protège la... » me supliait-il._

_« Je vous le promet. » lui assuré-je._

Je me fais interrompre dans mes pensées par des bruits de feuillages. Je sursaute en voyant Sebastian. Je monte très vite à l'arbre. Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui. Il grimpe aussi à l'arbre. Mais je suis beaucoup plus rapide que lui. J'arrive à la branche où dorment Rachel et Mercedes. Je les réveille vite alors que Sebastian monte en nous menaçant.

« Pas la peine de fuir ! Vous allez crever de toute façon ! »

Alors qu'il accroche ses mains à notre branche, je sors ma petite épée et lui fait une grosse éraflure aux mains pour qu'il lâche. Il lâche en criant un juron et tombe au sol alors que Rachel et Mercedes sont paniquées. Je le regarde d'en haut. Je crois qu'il s'est tordu la cheville. Il nous regarde d'en bas et nous crie.

« Vous allez pas rester en haut toute votre vie ! »

Il nous regarde d'un air haineux avant de partir. Je sais qu'il n'ira pas bien loin. Et je sais que je me suis attiré ses foudres...

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 de "Puisse le sort vous être favorable". Excusez moi de ne pas avoir poster la semaine dernière, j'étais en vacance la semaine dernière. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Puck**

Une nouvelle journée commence. Je me suis réveillé juste au levé du soleil afin d'avoir le plus de temps possible pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Un maigre gibier ne suffira pas à remplir mon estomac. Je m'empare de mon couteau et m'enfonce dans la forêt. Il y a juste assez de luminosité pour que j'y voie clair.

Il me faut une stratégie. Durant la nuit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. M'allier avec le plus de carrière possible me semble être le choix le plus judicieux si je veux survivre. Et ma première alliée est évidemment Quinn, nous faisons parti du même district après tout ! De plus elle est belle et intelligente ! Elle pourrait m'apporter des sponsors.

Alors que je m'avance dans la forêt, je sens quelque chose qui s'enroule autour de mon pied. Je dirige vite mon regard vers mon pied et je commence à bouger ma jambe dans tout les sens pour faire partir le serpent vert qui s'est enroulé autour de ma cheville ! Je ressens une vive douleur. Je sens que tout tourne autour de moi mais je me met à courir. Je tombe dans ma course.

Ma vue se trouble jusqu'à ce que je ne voie plus rien.

* * *

**Sebastian**

J'ai très mal dormi. Je ne me suis pas trop éloigné des tributs que j'ai croisé la veille. Le gars m'a éraflé les doigts. Ils m'ont fait mal toute la nuit malgré le bandage de feuille que je me suis fais. Et je me suis tordu la cheville en tombant. Encore à cause de lui. Franchement, dès que je peux le tuer, je me gênerais pas pour le faire. Et les deux filles qui sont avec aussi. Et pour ça, je vais resté près de leur campement jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent où jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent.

Je défais mon bandage que je me suis fais aux doigts. J'espère juste que ça ne s'est pas infecté. Je scrute la plaie. Elle s'est infectée. Ce n'est pas très joli à voir. Je saisis ma gourde remplie d'eau et en verse doucement sur mes plaies en grimaçant. J'essaye de la nettoyer du mieux que je peux avant de me refaire un bandage avec des feuilles.

Je guette les alentours, je remarque que l'autre enfoiré me surveille depuis son arbre alors que ses gonzesses dorment. Il espère certainement me voir partir. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

Je détourne le regard pour regarder dans d'autres directions. Pendant ma longue observation, la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu participer aux Hunger Games me revient...

_« Je suis prêt à parier que tu ne serais pas capable de participer aux jeux de la faim ! » me raillait souvent un ami quand j'étais au collège._

_« Ah oui ? Pari tenu ! » lui ai-je un jour répondu._

Et je réfléchie à nouveau à ce qui m'a poussé à parier sur ça. Je crois que j'avais un léger faible pour ce garçon et que je voulais l'impressionner...

Des bruits de pas m'interrompent dans ma réflexion. D'instinct, je brandis mon arme en me levant en grimaçant à cause de ma cheville.

Une tête blonde et candide se définit à travers les feuillages, un harpon à la main. Je m'approche de la fille avec méfiance en boitant. Je veux vite en finir avec elle. Mais elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, elle me regarde, stoïque.

Et puis tout à coup, elle se jette sur moi comme une tigresse. Je riposte. Un long combat se déroule entre moi et la fille. J'ai du mal à tenir debout mais je tiens bon.

Je sens qu'elle commence à s'affaiblir. Et je suis fixé quand elle commence à fuir. Je ne vais pas lui courir après. Je n'arriverais pas à la rattraper et les autres pourraient... Je sens la rage monter en moi en voyant qu'ils ne sont plus sur leur arbre. Putain !

* * *

****Rachel****

« Dépêchez-vous les filles ! » nous ordonne Kurt à Mercedes et moi en me tirant par le bras alors que je tire Mercedes par le bras aussi en me laissant emporter.

Nous avons pris la fuite quand Sebastian a commencé à se battre avec la blonde. C'était le moment ou jamais. Mes jambes me font mal. Kurt tient absolument a laissé le plus de distance entre nous et Sebastian. Je sais qu'il a raison mais il commence vraiment à m'énerver avec ses « Dépêchez vous ! ». Mercedes et moi commençons vraiment à fatiguer.

Je le fais me lâcher le poignet d'un mouvement de bras et Kurt se retourne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je suis essoufflée, Mercedes aussi d'ailleurs. Je pense que ça se voit quand même ! Et lui nous demande qu'est-ce qu'on a ?! Je sens une sorte de colère m'envahir.

« Il y a qu'on en peut plus avec Mercedes ! »

« On doit continuer à courir. »

« On refuse de faire un pas de plus ! » déclaré-je en regardant Mercedes, espérant qu'elle plussoierait.

Mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle a sûrement peur de perdre un allié.

Je regarde Kurt qui semble un peu contrarié.

« Très bien alors » dit-il calmement sans cacher sa contrariété. « On établit le campement ici. » finit-il en laissant tomber son sac au sol.

* * *

****Santana****

J'aurais dû tuer Britanny. Je me sens bête. Mon cerveau dit que je suis bête. Ma tête disait de la tuer, mais mon cœur disait le contraire. Mais dans ses jeux, la tête a toujours raison.

Depuis cet épisode, Kitty ne m'a pas adressée la parole. Elle est sûrement déçue de mon aptitude. Oh et puis je m'en fiche ! Si elle n'est pas contente qu'elle parte ! Ou qu'elle me tue. De toute façon je la tuerais avant.

« Je vais faire un tour. » annoncé-je à Kitty en me levant.

Elle se contente d'acquiescer alors que je m'enfonce dans la forêt, guettant le moindre mouvement. Ce bois est vraiment dense. Je dois admettre que ces juges ont fait un travail magnifique.

Alors que je vagabonde dans la forêt, mon esprit aussi vagabonde. Et mes pensées me ramènent sans cesse à Britanny. Elle était si belle sur son char et à l'interview... A l'entraînement aussi...

Je tressaille en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi. Je me retourne pour voir de qui il s'agit. Je devine la silhouette d'un homme relativement petit qui se rapproche. Je le reconnais ! C'est le gars du district de Kitty ! Joli cœur ! Il est amoureux du gars du district 12 ! C'est marqué sur leurs fronts qu'ils sont tout les deux gays.

Quand il me voit, il dévie vite sa trajectoire en courant. Je me met à le courser. Il court vite et semble agile. Cependant, j'arrive à le rattraper et l'attrape en lui mettant le couteau sous la gorge. Je sens qu'il tremble.

« Alors joli cœur, où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

« Je t'en prie... Laisse moi partir... »

« Pour faire quoi ? Pour retrouver ton amoureux ? »

« S'il te plaît... »

« Je vais être gentille... Comme je connais l'autre tribut de ton district, je vais te laisser partir. Tu as 2 minutes pour être hors de ma vue. »

Sur ce, je le lâche et il part en courant. Ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il est amoureux que je le laisse partir. Je ne veux pas m'attirer la rage de tout un district. C'est tout.

* * *

****Quinn****

Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Et Puck n'a toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Il n'est pas mort, sinon j'aurais entendu le coup de canon. Je me suis occupée de lui presque toute la journée. Je l'ai trouvé en plein milieu de la forêt. Je l'ai donc emmené jusqu'à mon campement en le traînant par terre.

Je me devais bien de faire ça. On est du même district après tout, on a grandi ensemble. Même si je l'ai giflé un bon nombre de fois suite à ses avances. Et même si c'est un pervers égocentrique.

Je repense à tout les souvenirs qu'on a eu ensemble et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Avant je le maltraitais presque et aujourd'hui je joue à la maman en m'occupant de lui.

Alors qu'il a la tête posé sur mes genoux et que je lui nettoie son front plein de terre, je vois ses paupière bouger. Je m'arrête net pour le regarder alors qu'il ouvre complètement les yeux et que nos regards se croisent. Il se redresse en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quinn... ? »

Je le fais se rallonger. Il est encore un peu fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je t'ai trouvé évanoui dans les bois, donc je t'ai ramené ici. »

« Je suis mort ? »

« Non. »

« Il y a eu des morts ? »

« Non plus. »

Il se met à grimacer en jurant quand il bouge sa jambe gauche.

« Tu as été mordu par un serpent. » lui dis-je simplement. « Je ne connais pas les effets du poisons par contre... »

On entend retentir l'hymne du Capitole et je lève mon regard vers le ciel. Aucun visage n'apparaît.

* * *

****Blaine****

Je pense que j'ai mis assez de distance entre Santana et moi. C'est soulageant. Maintenant je erre de la nuit. Je ne sais pas où aller. J'espère ne croiser aucun tribut. A part un seul en particulier...

J'ai mal au pied. Marcher dans ce sol boueux avec plein de racine n'est pas de tout repos. Je m'assis contre un arbre, exténué. J'appuie ma tête contre l'écorce de l'arbre et ferme les yeux. J'essaye de vider mon esprit. Puis j'entends un petit bruit sourd, comme celui de quelqu'un qui sauterais d'un arbre et atterrirais sur ses deux pieds. J'ouvre mes yeux et vois deux jambes que je longe du regard avant de m'arrêter sur des yeux bleus.

Quand je me rend compte que c'est _lui_ et qu'il est prêt à me tuer avec son arme, je me lève précipitamment et lève les mains en l'air en fixant ses yeux.

Ses yeux ont une sorte de lueur que je ne saurais qualifier. A mon grand étonnement, il lâche son arme et ses lèvres attrapent les miennes.

Un tas d'émotion passe en moi en l'espèce d'une micro-seconde avant que je réponde à son baiser. Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège ou il se fout de moi mais j'en ai rien à faire. Ça m'est tombé dessus, comme ça.

Il rompt le baiser et me regarde.

« Je t'ai attendu... » me dit-il simplement.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je sais que la fin est peut-être un peu déroutante. Mais vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et vous pouvez toujours laisser une review! Bye!**


	4. Chapitre 4

****Bonjour! Voici le 4ème chapitre de "Puisse le sort vous être favorable". J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!****

* * *

****Britanny****

Les rayons du soleil traverse les feuillages et me réveille. J'ai passé la nuit à terre, dans un coin discret, non loin du campement de Santana et la vilaine Kitty. La veille, après m'être battue avec Sebastian, j'ai décidé de revenir près de leur campement. J'aime bien Santana. Elle a été gentille avec moi en m'épargnant. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Et j'ai l'impression que elle aussi elle m'aime bien. Je le pense parce que cette nuit, elle montait la garde, m'a aperçue mais ne m'a pas tuer. Elle m'a sourie et a déposé à mes pieds des baies. Mais elle doit faire ça dans le dos de Kitty...

Je m'étire avant de me lever. J'ai mal au dos. Je regarde autour de moi puis je fouille dans mon sac et prends les baies que m'a donnée Santana la veille. Je les analyse pour voir si elles ne sont pas empoisonnées, même si je lui fais confiance. Juste histoire de vérifier qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée. Elle ne s'est pas trompée donc je les mange en guise de petit-déjeuner. Je n'ai pas de mal à me nourrir. Je pêche facilement des poissons en amont du cours d'eau.

En marchant, j'entrevois le campement de Santana et Kitty. Kitty dort toujours. Santana est encore réveillée, elle a du faire une nuit blanche. Nos regards se croisent, nous nous sourions et je reprends ma route. C'est ces cours moments qui me font aimer Santana, même si on ne se parle pas. C'est comme un amour muet.

* * *

****Quinn****

« Comment ça il n'est pas bon mon lapin ?! » m'écrier-je à l'adresse de Puck.

« Tu viens de me dire que tu l'as cuit il y a deux jours ! Il n'est pas périmé ? »

« Evidemment qu'il n'est pas périmé ! Sinon je ne te le ferais pas manger ! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces ! Et puis c'est pas ici que tu pourras faire la fine bouche ! »

Puck me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de se résilier à manger. Il m'agace à un point inimaginable ! Et qu'il fasse le difficile dès le matin n'arrange rien.

Je le regarde manger puis recracher les bout d'os. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. J'aurais peut-être dû le laisser là où je l'avais trouvé. Ça m'aurait évitée à m'occuper de lui comme si j'étais sa mère.

« Tu peux te lever ? » lui demandé-je.

« Bah j'pense. » répond-il en se levant avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Je le regarde. Il ne peut pas se lever.

« Finalement reste assis. » lui dis-je le faisant s'asseoir.

Il s'assit sans râler et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine.

« Heureusement que tu es là... » me dit-il.

Je sais très bien qu'il se met comme ça pour en profiter pour me toucher les seins. Je le repousse catégoriquement.

« On est dans l'arène je te rappelle. Tout Panem peut voir. »

« Ça me dérange pas. »

« Eh bien moi ça me dérange ! Et même si on n'aurait pas été dans l'arène, ça aurait été la même chose. »

Puck me déshabille du regard. C'est très gênant à la longue. Je soupire.

* * *

**Mercedes**

« J'espère que Kurt va vite revenir ! » déclare Rachel. « Je n'ai que la peau sur les os. »

Il faut avouer que Kurt n'est pas un très bon chasseur. D'après Rachel, depuis qu'ils sont dans l'arène, il n'est parvenu qu'à abattre un écureuil. Ses chasses ne sont pas très fructueuse. Néanmoins, il sait bien reconnaître les baies et leurs propriété. Donc nous ne mourrons pas de faim.

Mais il y a autre chose que la nourriture qui m'inquiète. Ce matin Kurt nous a présenté un gars. Blaine. Il nous a dit qu'il nous serait précieux à la survie. Mais j'ai du mal à faire confiance à ce gars. Trop gentil peut-être. Et je pense surtout qu'il pourrait détourner l'attention de Kurt. Ce dernier semble avoir un faible pour lui. Je me demande comment ils se sont rencontrés. Dans l'arène en pleine nuit, ça me semble étrange. Kurt se méfie de tout le monde. Alors pourquoi il ne s'est pas méfié de lui ? Sûrement parce que Blaine a dit durant les interviews qu'il était amoureux d'un tribut. Je n'en doute pas. Mais est-il vraiment amoureux de Kurt ?

« Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Blaine ? » demandé-je à Rachel.

Elle réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

« Il a l'air gentil comme tout. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air entre les deux. En tout cas, je connais Kurt depuis qu'on est tout bébé, et je vois qu'il n'est pas insensible au charme de Blaine. Je le connais par cœur. »

« Je me méfie de Blaine. On ne le connait absolument pas ! »

« Je fais confiance à l'intuition de Kurt. »

Nous tressaillions quand nous entendons un coup de canon. On se regarde et on pense toutes les deux à la même chose.

_Kurt._

Nous descendons avec précipitation de l'arbre et courrons vers là où sont partis Blaine et Kurt. Dans ma course, je trébuche à cause d'une racine d'arbre en un grand « Ah ! ». Rachel se retourne vers moi et m'aide à me relever et nous reprenons notre course de plus belle. Mais je suis ralenti par ma cheville qui me fait atrocement mal.

C'est un grand soulagement quand nous voyons Kurt et Blaine courir dans notre direction. Main dans main. Nous nous retrouvons face à face.

« J'ai eu trop peut qu'il vous ai arrivé quelque chose ! » s'exclame Kurt.

« Nous aussi ! » répond Rachel.

« Mais alors... Qui est mort ? » demandé-je, affolée.

* * *

****Quinn****

J'ai envie de crier, de pleurer. Comment était-ce possible ? Etait-ce le venin du serpent ? Il a fait une crise cardiaque. C'est la fin.

Je regarde le corps inerte de Puck étendu dans l'herbe. Je caresse sa joue froide. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on aurait tellement envie de prendre dans ses bras une personne éteinte, avoir tant envie de lui parler... Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je vais être forte. Je vais lui faire honneur. Pour lui. Pour le district.

Je reste quelques minutes près de lui et m'éloigne pour que l'hovercraft puis récupérer son corps. Je me le promets, je gagnerais ces Hunger Games.

* * *

****Sebastian****

Ils sont tout près. Je les tuerai. Ce ne sont que des faibles. Je serre fermement mon épée de ma main gauche. Ma main droite est inutilisable à cause de cet enfoiré de gay. Ils arrivent. Il est temps que je passe à l'attaque. Je sors de ma cachette les embuscade.

* * *

****Kitty****

« A ton avis, le coup de canon de tout à l'heure, c'était pour qui ? » demandé-je à Santana pour faire la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? » crache-t-elle. « De toute façon tout le monde va mourir sauf un. »

« C'est quand même de savoir qui il reste. Moi je dis que comme chaque année, à la fin, il n'y aura que des carrières. Et peut-être moi. »

« Descends de ton nuage. T'es pas une carrière. T'es juste une nana sans pitié. »

« Les carrières n'ont pas de pitié non plus. »

Elle soupire. Santana me tape vraiment sur le système avec sa mauvaise humeur. Mais je ne veux pas m'en faire une ennemie. Je dois avouer qu'elle est redoutable.

On entend un nouveau coup de canon.

« Qui est mort ? Qui est mort ? » me demandé-je.

* * *

****Rachel****

« Mercedes ! » crié-je en courant vers le corps sans vie de Mercedes.

Sebastian lui a planté son épée dans le cœur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer en m'agenouillant près du corps. C'était mon amie. Je la regarde avant de tourner ma tête vers le combat qui a repris entre Kurt et Blaine contre Sebastian. Si Kurt aurait été seul, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu jusque là.

Sebastian, à l'aide de son épée, coupa profondément la jambe de Blaine. Blaine cri de douleur. Je ne veux pas voir ça, je me cache les yeux le temps de tourner la tête vers Kurt. Kurt est fou de rage. Il sort quelque chose d'une pochette de son sac qu'il a sur le dos en évitant les coups de Sebastian. Il a sorti une sorte de bouteille en fer et éclabousse Sebastian d'un liquide.

Sebastian se met à crier de douleur en lâchant son épée. Kurt l'a éclaboussé d'acide. Kurt l'a éclaboussé d'acide. Mais où est-ce qu'il l'a eu ?!

* * *

****Kurt****

Je profite du moment de faiblesse de Sebastian pour le pousser à terre et me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Mon poignard à la main, je le regarde avec haine alors qu'il se débat.

Je plante le couteau en plein dans son estomac. Il laisse échappé un bruit étouffé. J'entends Rachel crier d'horreur. Je m'en fiche. J'assène à Sebastian des dizaine de violents coups de poignards dans son estomac. Le sang coule abondamment, mais il n'est pas mort. Je veux le faire souffrir. Pour avoir blesser Blaine. Pour avoir tuer Mercedes. Je suis tout tâché de sang. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je continue de lui donner des coups de poignard et je l'achève en lui donnant un dans le cœur. J'entends le coup de canon. Je regarde le corps sous moi. Essoufflé, à bout de nerd.

Je me lève et tourne vers Rachel et Blaine, qui me regardent, horrifiés ou agonisant. Je dégage une mèche de mes cheveux et me tâche le front et la joue de sang. Je m'approche du corps de Mercedes et je m'agenouille. J'ai la conscience tranquille : j'ai su la venger. Je me laisse pleurer alors que Rachel me regarde toujours.

* * *

****Blaine****

Ma jambe me fait extrêmement mal. Mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser en regardant la scène. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Mercedes mais elle avait l'air d'être une fille bien. Ça ne m'empêche pas de pleurer. Voir quelqu'un mourir et la tristesse de ses amis ne laisseraient insensible personne je pense.

Je regarde Kurt caresser la main de Mercedes et lui faire un bisou sur le front, comme si elle s'était juste endormie et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Puis il se lève et s'approche de moi alors que Rachel se lève en regardant Mercedes, toujours en larme puis s'en va quelque part alors que Kurt m'aide à me relever en disant :

« Rachel, ne t'éloigne pas trop. »

Je m'accroche à Kurt et lui demande :

« Tu l'as eu où l'acide ? »

« Les sponsors. » me répond-il simplement.

Rachel revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un bouquet de fleur. Kurt et moi la regardons faire. Elle lie les mains de Mercedes et bloque le bouquet avec. Je trouve le geste très touchant...

Elle s'approche de Kurt et moi et nous partons.

* * *

****Santana****

La nuit tombe, l'hymne du Capitole retentit. Je lève mon regard vers l'écran géant. Puck du district 1 est mort, et Sebastian. Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Et la black du 8. Trois morts. Nous ne sommes plus que huit. La fin de cet enfer approche.

Je tourne ma tête vers là où j'avais vu Britanny se matin. Elle doit être cachée à cette heure. C'est la seule personne que je voudrais voir survivre. Elle le mérite.

* * *

**Il y a eu beaucoup de morts dans ce chapitre mais c'est les jeux, c'est comme ça. J'espère quand même que vous avez apprécier. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, j'y répondrais. A la semaine prochaine!**


	5. Chapitre 5

****Bonsoir bonsoir! Voici le 5ème chapitre de ce crossover (qui arrive un peu tard). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture!****

* * *

****Quinn****

Quelque chose de froid se pose sur ma joue et me sort de mon sommeil. La lumière du jour me brûle les yeux, je leur laisse le temps de s'habituer au soleil. Il a fait particulièrement froid cette nuit. J'ouvre totalement les yeux et je vois des milliers flocons de neige tomber du ciel. C'est un magnifique spectacle. J'admire cela en me levant.

Mais je reviens vite à la réalité. Je suis dans l'arène. Il fait froid. Je ne peux pas rester ici ou je mourrais de froid. Je dois me trouver une caverne ou autre chose du genre et vite. J'ai déjà les pieds gelés. Et avec toute cette neige, les animaux ne sortiront pas. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir manger ?

Je me mets directement en route, guettant les moindres bruits. Après seulement une heure, une épaisse couche de neige recouvre l'arène. Et avec cette couche de neige, mes traces de pas sont visibles. Ma plus grande crainte est évidemment que quelqu'un repère mes traces. Je suis maintenant beaucoup moins paisibles qu'avant. Et je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Triste réalité dans ce paysage magnifique.

* * *

****Kitty****

« Qu'est-ce que j'aime pas la neige ! » m'écrier-je. « C'est froid et c'est mouillé. »

Santana soupire. Je sais que je l'agace, et c'est le but. Je me demande encore qu'est-ce que je fais avec elle et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore tué. D'autant plus qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de tribut. Et qu'il faudra bien qu'on parte chacune de notre côté. Mais ça irait plus vite de la tuer. Je dois avouer que cette idée trotte depuis longtemps dans ma tête.

Je la regarde désossé un poisson qu'elle a pêché la veille, j'ignore comment. Elle grelotte. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud. Moi aussi je grelotte. Mais cette pouffiasse a la chance d'avoir des chaussettes au moins. Elle se lève.

« Je vais faire un tour. » annonce-t-elle.

Je me contente d'acquiescer. Elle a cru que j'allais sagement attendre qu'elle revienne ? Je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Et je vais en avoir le cœur net.

J'attends qu'elle s'éloigne sur quelques mètres avant de suivre ses traces de pas dans la neige en me faisant discrète. Je la suis à travers les bois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'arrête quand elle s'arrête devant la blonde qu'elle n'a pas voulu que je tue. Je me doutais que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux ! Je continue de les regarder pour en savoir un peu plus. J'ai envie de vomir quand je les vois s'enlacer amoureusement. Trop d'amour. C'est écœurant.

« Tu n'as pas trop froid ? » demande Santana à la blondinette avec amour.

La blonde se contente d'acquiescer en souriant bêtement. Santana lui replace une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval. Que c'est cul cul la praline. Cette meuf est en fait encore plus niaise que Blaine. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible.

Je n'ai pas envie de les entendre se dire des mots doux, je sais déjà ce que je voulais savoir alors je retourne au campement sans me faire remarquer. Je vais casser ce couple la.

* * *

****Blaine****

Notre moral est au plus bas. Il fait froid, ça fait des heures que l'on marche à l'allure d'un escargot à cause de moi... Kurt a beau me dire que ce n'est pas à cause de moi mais je me sens coupable. On avance pas. Rachel et lui sont obligés de presque me porter pour me faire avancer à cause de ma jambe. Et la neige ne facilite pas la tâche déjà difficile sans ça. La seule chose qui me remonte le moral, c'est d'être en compagnie de Kurt, de sentir ses mains sur moi, son souffle chaud sur mes bouclettes brunes.

Tout à coup, le lieu de mon premier campement me revient. C'était une caverne. Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? Une caverne ! Je m'empresse de le dire à mes compagnons de voyage.

« Je sais où il y a une caverne. »

J'ai attiré leur attention. Ils me regardent, attendent la réponse.

« Je pourrais pas vous dire où elle est exactement mais je peux essayer de vous guider. Je suis déjà passé par là. Je pourrais au moins vous être utile pour ça. »

Ils acquiescent et je commence à les guider dans la forêt. Ils me font confiance. J'essaye de me souvenir au mieux du lieu de la caverne.

Une heure plus tard, nous marchons toujours dans la neige, grelottants. On a du faire plusieurs poses à cause de ma jambe qui me fait mal. Kurt est particulièrement pâle. Je sens qu'on arrive bientôt. J'y crois.

Nous parcourrons encore quelques kilomètres et nous arrivons enfin. C'est un grand soulagement pour nous trois. Et pour notre plus grand bonheur, il reste encore du bois de quand j'avais fait du feu. Il n'a pas été mouillé par la neige. Si j'aurais pu sauter, j'aurais sauté de joie.

Kurt me pose délicatement à terre avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres sont gelées et ont pris une teinte bleuâtre. Après ça, il s'éloigne un peu de moi et me sourit.

Je me demande comment quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que de trouver une caverne puisse nous rendre tellement heureux...

* * *

****Rachel****

Je regarde les deux amoureux du coin de l'oeil. Ils me rappellent mes papas et ça me rend triste... Mais je suis aussi très heureuse pour eux... C'est un sentiment très étrange... Et aussi... Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Kurt ai trouvé l'amour dans cette arène...

Je balaye toutes ces pensées de mon esprit. Il fait vraiment froid... Si seulement je pouvais avoir un bon manteau à me mettre sur le dos. Pour réchauffer la caverne, j'essaye de faire du feu mais sans succès. Ça a l'air simple en apparence mais ça ne l'est pas du tout. J'abandonne rapidement et vais demander à Kurt.

« Tu sais faire du feu ? »

« J'ai réussi une fois à l'entraînement... » dit-il en s'approchant de là où il y a le bois.

Il essaye à son tour de faire du feu, mais en vain. Mais il réessaye encore et encore.

Au bout du dixième essai, il perd patience.

« Fait chier ! »

Je le rejoins dans son énervement. Puis je vois Blaine « ramper » vers le bois.

« Tu sais faire du feu ? » lui demandé-je.

« J'ai réussi plusieurs fois. » dit-il en commençant à faire du feu.

Kurt et moi le regardons attentivement. Ça va nous être utile de savoir faire du feu.

Il réussit à produire de la fumée au bout de vingt minutes après cinq tentatives. Kurt et moi sourions de concert. Ce n'est pas du feu que Blaine est entrain de faire, mais du bonheur ! J'ai presque envie de pleurer quand une flamme apparaît. Je mets vite mes mains près du feu pour les réchauffer. Ça fait un bien fou... Il n'y a pas de doute, on est sûrement les plus chanceux de cette arène à ce moment là.

* * *

****Quinn****

Je grelotte, claque des dents... Le froid est un vrai monstre. J'ai les pieds trempés et gelés. La journée touche presque à son terme, et je n'ai fait que marcher toute la journée. Je n'en peux plus. Mais je continue.

Alors que je continue mon interminable marche, j'entends des voix. Ou des cris plutôt. On dirait une dispute... Je me rapproche jusqu'à entendre clairement les voix.

« De quel droit tu touches à Britanny salope ?! Je t'interdis de la toucher ! » crie une femme à la voix rauque.

Je m'approche encore des voix et je vois trois filles. La fille du district 2, celle du district 6 et celle du district 4.

La scène à laquelle j'assiste est vraiment impressionnante dans un sens. Je pense que la fille du district 2 a un faible pour celle du 4 et qu'elle la défend. En tout cas, après maintes insultes, ça fini en tuerie entre du 2 et du 6.

En voyant ça, je ne réfléchis pas et brandit mon arc. Je vise et tire sur la tête de la fille du 6. Elle meurt sur le coup : un coup de canon retentit. La blonde et la brune tournent la tête vers moi, visiblement choquée. Je m'approche d'elle d'un pas hésitant. La brune me fait un sourire de remerciement, mais son regard reste froid. Puis la blonde murmure quelque chose à son oreille.

La fille du district 2 me sert la main.

« Je m'appelle Santana. » se présente-t-elle. « Et voici Britanny. » continue-t-elle en désignant la dénommée Britanny.

« Quinn. » me présenté-je.

« Bienvenue dans notre alliance. » déclare Santana.

Je souris pour accepter l'alliance. Même si je sais que c'est risqué à ce stade du jeu. Mais que puis-je y faire ?

Elles me font signe de les suivre, donc je les suis docilement en restant sur mes gardes. Je regarde le cadavre de la fille du 6 une dernière fois avant de me retourner pour ne plus jamais la voir.

* * *

****Santana****

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Quinn d'avoir tuer cette connasse de Kitty. (Merci d'ailleurs à Britanny de me l'avoir fait remarquer.) J'ai bon espoir de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Nous l'avons amené jusqu'à notre campement.

« Vous n'avez pas d'abri ? » demande-t-elle.

« Non. » répond-je simplement.

« Comment vous faites pour la neige ? » s'inquiète-t-elle.

« On se les caille. Mais on espère pouvoir se trouver un abri. »

Elle acquiesce.

« Et la nourriture ? » demande-t-elle.

« Britanny pêche beaucoup de poisson. Et comme le poisson cru reste mangeable... »

« Il n'y a plus d'animaux à cause de la neige. » dit Britanny.

« A votre avis, les trois autres tributs, comment ils vont s'en sortir ? »

« C'est leur problème. » répond-je. « T'as faim ? » lui demandé-je.

« Je meurs de faim. » me répond Quinn.

« Moi aussi. » se rajoute Britanny.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à Britanny quand elle dit ça.

« Donc je propose de manger du poisson cru et quelques baies et demain on cherchera un abri. » proposé-je.

Elles acquiescèrent avant de s'activer à faire à manger.

* * *

****Kurt****

La nuit est vite tombée. Rachel dort déjà près du feu. Je souris en la regardant, blotti contre Blaine. Nous avons mangé nos dernières réserves de nourriture... Et Blaine a très mal à sa jambe, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est infectée. Ce n'est pas beau à voir. J'ai mis un peu de neige dessus, espérons que ça atténuera la douleur.

J'entend l'hymne du Capitole retentir et vais dehors pour voir le récapitulatif de la journée. La fille du district de Blaine est morte et c'est tout. Je rentre vite dans la caverne pour l'annoncer à Blaine.

« Qui est mort ? » me demande-t-il.

« La fille de ton district. » annoncé-je en me blottissant à nouveau contre lui.

Il ne fait aucun commentaire, il ne devait pas être très proche d'elle.

Je regarde le feu sans rien dire. Blaine rompt le silence.

« Dis Kurt... »

« Oui ? »

« Je pense qu'on peut se considéré comme un couple maintenant... Je me demandais... J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu ne m'avais jamais remarqué au par avant... Et maintenant... »

Je reste silencieux un moment avant de lui répondre.

« Je t'ai remarqué dès le début... » lui avoué-je. « J'avais remarqué que tu me regardais souvent durant l'entraînement... Mais je croyais que tu faisais ça juste pour me déstabiliser... Je pensais que c'était mort d'avance... J'ai préféré me concentrer sur Rachel à la place... Mais quand je t'ai entendu lors de l'interview, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était de moi dont tu parlais... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais que tu étais sincère... Sans te connaître, j'avais confiance en toi... »

« Kurt... »

Je me retourne vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Blaine... »

« Moi aussi... »

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. C'est un baiser tout mignon qui devient rapidement langoureux. Mais nous calmons vite nos ardeurs en nous rappelant que tout le monde peut nous voir, qu'il y a Rachel juste à côté et qu'il ne fait pas très chaud. C'est frustrant de ne pas se montrer notre amour alors qu'il nous reste sûrement très peu de temps à vivre... Ce sera sûrement l'un de mes principaux regrets... De ne pas avoir connu le plaisir du corps à corps.

Nous nous regardons pendant quelques instants.

« Je crois que je vais dormir... » lui dis-je timidement.

« Moi aussi... » dit-il aussi timidement que moi.

On s'allonge et je pose ma tête sur son torse avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

**Comme vous l'avez pu le voir dans ce chapitre, 2 team se sont formées: la fameuse Unholy Trinity et la KlaineBerry (Faut bien inventer un nom x) ). Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour faire part de vos impressions (Et la team que vous aimé.) et à la semaine prochaine!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour bonjour! Donc je vous présente le 6ème chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster la semaine dernière mais je n'avais pas internet! Enfin bref, bonne lecture et mille excuses encore une fois!**

* * *

**Rachel**

Le retentissement de l'hymne me sort de mon sommeil. Je plisse les yeux à cause de la forte luminosité de dehors jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'y habituent. Je regarde autour de moi dans la caverne et vois que l'hymne a aussi réveillé Kurt et Blaine. Kurt se lève et va voir dehors. Depuis la caverne, j'entends la voix qui m'est devenue insupportable de Claudius Templemith.

« Bonjour bonjour cher tribut survivant ! Vous n'êtes plus que 6 dans l'arène. Et il semble que vous ayez tous besoin d'un petit quelque chose que sans ça, vous mourrez. Comme de la nourriture par exemple ! »

Blaine, Kurt et moi nous regardons. C'est vrai. En l'occurrence nous avons besoin de nourriture et d'un désinfectant pour la jambe de Blaine qui, malgré les soins de Kurt, s'infecte sérieusement.

« Vous trouverez tout ces objets à la corne d'abondance toute la journée ! Donc faites le bon choix. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable. »

L'hymne retentit encore une fois, ce qui signe la fin du message.

« Je vais y aller. » annonce Kurt d'un ton déterminé qui laisse entendre que rien l'en dissuadera.

« C'est dangereux Kurt. Tu peux tomber sur un autre tribut là-bas... » le prévient Blaine, dans l'optique de le dissuader.

« Nous avons besoin de ravitaillement. Et tu as besoin de soin. On ne peut pas se permettre de passer à côté de ça. »

Je le regarde se lever, ne faisant aucun commentaire. Je le connais assez pour dire qu'il ne va pas changer d'avis. Il ne me laissera même jamais y aller. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir je me lève et vais le prendre dans ses bras. Je veux au moins faire ça au cas ou il mourrait... Je sens qu'il est surpris mais il se laisse faire.

« Prends soin de toi... » lui prié-je en m'écartant de lui.

Il acquiesce en me faisant un sourire réconfortant et va déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine avant de prendre la route.

* * *

****Santana****

Je suis déjà en route vers la corne d'abondance. J'ai fait peut-être mes derniers au revoir à Britanny (je ne l'aurais jamais laissée partir) et Quinn et je suis partie. Il fait extrêmement froid. Avoir de quoi nous couvrir va être essentiel pour les jours à venir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de passer à côté de l'occasion. Je ne veux juste pas croiser de tribut...

Je traverse la forêt enneigée à un bon rythme. Si je garde ce rythme, j'ai des chances d'arriver à la corne d'abondance d'ici trois heures sans interruption. Je réfléchie déjà aux personnes que je pourrais croiser là-bas. Si j'énumère tout les tributs encore survivants, je pourrais croiser un des deux du 12 et le gars du 8. J'aurais pensé qu'ils sont faibles s'ils n'étaient pas encore là. A moins qu'ils ne se soient cachés jusque là, ce qui me semble peu probable. Mais pas moins que me fait qu'ils soient vraiment forts. Il faut être honnête. Néanmoins, je dois rester sur mes gardes. Ils ne sont peut-être pas forts, mais ils peuvent être fourbes.

* * *

**Britanny**

Je suis vraiment inquiète pour Santana... C'est sûrement dangereux là-bas. En plus du froid glacial qui règne. J'aurais dû partir avec elle, même si elle aurait eu à me tuer pour ne pas que je le fasse. Je pense qu'elle est trop confiante...

Quinn me sort de mes pensées.

« Tu penses que Santana va s'en sortir là-bas ? »

« Elle manie bien l'épée... » lui réponds-je simplement, moi même pas sûre de ce que je dis.

« J'aurais peut-être dû y aller, non ? Après tout, moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant... Alors que vous deux... »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que tu as plein de chose toi aussi... »

Elle rit amèrement.

« Plus maintenant. Et puis la seule chose à laquelle je peux encore m'accrocher ne serait pas heureuse. »

« C'est quoi ? » lui demandé-je, curieuse.

Elle reste silencieuse. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Ce n'est pas grave.

« Je suis enceinte. » dit-elle simplement.

Je fais des grands yeux et je souris.

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! »

Elle rit à nouveau amèrement.

« Je ne crois pas. A quoi bon mettre un enfant au monde s'il vit dans celui là ? »

Je perds mon sourire. Je comprends tout à fait son point de vu. Mais ce triste fait m'en rappelle un autre... Si nous sommes dans cette arène, Santana et moi ne pourrons jamais être ensemble...

* * *

****Kurt****

Après quelques heures de marche, j'arrive enfin à la corne d'abondance, les pieds gelés. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler. Je regarde dans toute les direction pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de tribut et je dirige mon regard vers les cinq sacs posés sur la table portant les numéro 1, 2, 4, 8 et 12. Je cours le plus vite possible vers eux mais je m'arrête net quand je vois voler une lame vers moi tout juste lancée par une fille plus loin.

* * *

****Blaine****

« Tu penses que Kurt est déjà là-bas ? » me demande Rachel.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça fait déjà quelques heures qu'il est parti... » réponds-je très simplement.

Je suis actuellement en état d'angoisse. Le seul réconfort que je trouve, c'est de ne pas avoir entendu de coup de canon. C'est bon signe.

« Tu angoisses autant que moi ? » demandé-je à Rachel.

« Si tu es au bord de la crise de nerd oui. »

Il y a de nouveau un grand silence, nous sommes tout les deux inapte à parler tellement la tension est palpable. Mais j'essaye de faire la conversation.

« Je meurs de faim... »

« Espérons que Kurt rentre bientôt... »

Je la dévisage un peu. Je pense qu'elle veut espérer à ce qu'il rentre à coup sûr. C'est peut-être une bonne technique contre l'angoisse alors je suis son avis.

« Ouais. »

Nous tressaillons tout les deux quand nous entendons un coup de canon retentir. Le silence se brise et on se met tout les deux à vraiment angoisser. On a tout les deux la grande crainte que ce soit Kurt qui soit mort. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je me retiens. Mais Rachel, elle ne se retient pas...

* * *

**Quinn**

Je vois le visage de Britanny blêmir à vue d'oeil à l'entente du coup de canon. Et je pense qu'elle n'est pas la seule à blêmir. Je me rapproche d'elle pour lui porter soutien. Elle en a plus besoin que moi. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Les miens aussi. J'ai beau avoir passé que très peu de temps avec Santana, je me suis prise d'affection pour elle. Je ne voudrais pas apprendre sa mort...

Je prends Britanny dans mes bras pour lui apporter encore plus de soutien. Je la sens trembler dans mes bras. Je savais que j'aurais dû y aller. Je le savais !

Le seul espoir que nous ayons, ce que ce soit l'autre tribut qui soit mort... Il n'y a que cette option. En attendant, nous devons attendre que Santana arrive ou l'annoncée des morts de la journée. Le temps risque d'être long... Très long...

* * *

**Britanny**

Deux heures sont passées... Et toujours pas signe de vie de Santana... La tension va crescendo. Pour passer le temps, on a été chassé avec Quinn même si le résultat n'a pas été très encourageant.

* * *

****Rachel****

Cela fait trois heures que le coup de canon a retentit. Il fait bientôt nuit. Kurt n'est toujours pas rentré... On perd peu à peu espoir... Nous sommes resté sans rien faire avec Blaine... Trop angoissés pour faire quoi que ce soit...

* * *

****Quinn****

L'hymne du Capitole retentit enfin. Britanny et moi espérons un constat rassurant. Le verdict est tombé. Britanny éclate en sanglot. J'essaye de ne pas pleurer, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je vais la prendre dans mes bras, espérant qu'on trouve un peu de réconfort entre nous, même si je sais que c'est cause perdue. J'ai envie de dire à Britanny que tout ira bien mais je sais que je mentirai en disant ça... Je me sens tellement mal... Et j'en veux au tribut qui a tué à Santana. Non. La personne à qui j'en veux réellement est le Capitole.

* * *

****Kurt****

Je l'ai tuée... Je l'ai tuée ! J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre... Mon poignard est parti tout seul sans savoir ce que je faisais réellement... J'ai encore la main qui tremble tendit que je porte le contenu des cinq sacs sur mes épaules. Je me suis dit qu'il serait intelligent de tous les prendre...

Je meurs de froid... Je grelote... J'y suis bientôt... Plus que quelques petits kilomètres et j'y suis. Je suis exténué, tellement que je ne vois pas la marre et je tombe dedans. Je me relève presque immédiatement. L'eau est gelée. J'accélère le pas, mais je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je m'en suis sorti sans blessure... Mais le froid est redoutable...

Je continue ma route, tombant de temps à autre dans la neige. Je ne suis plus qu'à moins de trois mètres quand je tombe et que ma vision se trouble sur Rachel qui court vers moi.

« Kurt ! »

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Britanna n'est plus =( ! Mais il faut bien faire des choix dans ce genre de fiction! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue. Vous pouvez poster une review pour me dire vos ressentis et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre de ce crossover Glee/Hunger Games! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Blaine**

« Tu penses qu'il va se réveiller ? » me demande Rachel, morte d'inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas... » lui réponds-je en regardant Kurt qui est endormi près du feu.

Kurt est arrivé à la nuit tombée, après il s'est évanouie, tout trempée. Je suppose qu'il a du tomber dans l'eau ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était complètement gelés. Ses mains étaient gelées, ses pieds étaient gelées... Nous ne sommes par parvenu à retirer ses chaussures, elles ont du gelées elles aussi. Cela n'augure rien de bon. Avec les vêtements chauds qu'il a ramené, nous l'avons recouvert le plus possible. Et accessoirement Rachel a soigné ma jambe mais ça on s'en fiche j'ai envie de dire. Je n'ai que de minces espoirs qu'il se réveille un jour. Le froid est redoutable, même quand on a du feu.

Je détourne mon regard de Kurt pour regarder Rachel faire cuire la viande que Kurt a ramené. On a essayé de lui donner à manger mais en vain. Il semble compliqué de nourrir quelqu'un qui est endormi. J'ai peur qu'à ce rythme, il meurt plus de faim que de froid.

« Tu veux de la viande ? » me demande Rachel.

Pour seule réponse, je secoue la tête pour redirige mon regard vers le corps endormi de Kurt. Je m'approche de lui, j'ai encore un peu de mal à me déplacer. Je lui caresse sa joue, qui est toujours glacée, en souriant tristement. Je sais que je me fais de faux espoirs en espérant qu'il survive... Je le sais...

* * *

****Quinn****

La nuit a été courte. Je n'ai presque pas dormi. J'ai la sensation qu'un vide s'est créé depuis la mort de Santana. Et le chagrin de Britanny amplifie ce sentiment. Ce n'est vraiment pas la joie. Mais est-ce que chez les autres tributs c'est pareil ? A mon avis non, après tout ils ont tout eu, ils doivent faire la fête maintenant. Je dirige mon regard vers Britanny, grelottante, entrain d'aiguiser son couteau. Je me lève et lui dit :

« Je vais chasser. »

Elle se contente de hocher la tête sans me regarder. Alors je saisie mon arc et pars dans la forêt, à l'affût de la moindre chose mangeable. Il est très difficile de voir quelque chose avec ce manteau de neige, surtout que le reflet de la lumière via la neige m'aveugle. J'essaye tant bien que mal de deviner des formes même si ce n'est pas évident.

J'abandonne au bout de deux heures. Je vais rentrer bredouille. Alors que je suis sur le chemin du retour, j'entends un coup de canon retentir. Je ne réfléchis pas et je cours vers le campement le plus vite possible, de peur qu'il s'agisse de Britanny.

* * *

**Rachel**

J'accours vers le corps de Kurt, espérant qu'il soit toujours vivant, je sens les larmes monter en mois comme la lave d'un volcan en éruption. Je m'agenouille près de Kurt suivie de Blaine et essaye de voir s'il est vivant ou mort en le secouant, le giflant. Puis je me rends compte que ça ne sert à rien et je met ma main sur son ventre pour constater d'éventuels mouvements sous le regard de Blaine qui est incapable de faire un mouvement.

* * *

**Quinn**

Je suis prise d'horreur quand je découvre le corps inerte de Britanny, un couteau planté dans le cœur. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche, choquée sans l'être vraiment. Je m'y attendais d'une certaine façon...

Je m'approche du corps sans vie de Britanny et l'allonge convenablement sur le sol en essayant de voir le bon côté de la chose... Santana et elle sont de nouveau réunies... Et c'est la seule chose qui me donne une raison de sourire respectueusement. Puis je m'éloigne pour que l'overcraft puisse venir récupérer le corps.

* * *

****Rachel****

Je regarde Blaine déposer une multitude de baisers sur le visage de Kurt. Il est vivant. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi rassurée de toute ma vie. Peut-être que tout n'es pas perdu. Peut-être qu'il a une chance de continuer à vivre. Peut-être qu'on peut gagner tout les trois. Ce serait tellement merveilleux ! Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse... Quand Kurt sera réveillé, on établira un stratagème pour être le premier trio gagnant des Hunger Games ! Et quand on rentrera chez nous, on habitera tous ensemble, Blaine et lui vont se marier, et vont adopter pleins d'enfants.

Mais tout ça s'échappe dans mon esprit quand j'entends retentir un coup de canon et voit Blaine pâlir. Je pâlie à mon tour. Je pose ma main sur le ventre de Kurt et constate qu'il ne respire plus... J'éclate en sanglot suivie de Blaine.

« Non ! Non ! » s'exclame Blaine en prenant Kurt dans ses bras.

Je m'approche de Blaine et du corps de Kurt et prend la main de ce dernier en pleurant tout autant.

* * *

**Blaine**

Après avoir pleuré la mort de Kurt pendant près d'une heure, je me lève et sort de la grotte en boitant.

« Où tu vas ? » me demande Rachel.

J'hésite à répondre à sa question. Est-ce que Kurt aurait voulu ce que je vais faire... ?

« Il est temps que nos chemins se séparent. »

« Quoi... ? » me demande-t-elle.

Ça me déchire de me séparer d'elle. J'ai l'impression d'être un sale type. Puis je me rappelle la promesse de Kurt. Il a promis qu'il protégerait Rachel jusqu'à la mort. Je pense qu'il a largement tenu sa promesse. Mais je vais honorer la mémoire de Kurt en continuant de tenir sa promesse. Je protégerais Rachel. Si je dois mourir à sa place, je mourrais à sa place.

« Tu ne peux pas partir ! » s'exclama Rachel.

« Je ne pars pas vraiment. Sache que je serais toujours là. Mais pas comme tu voudrais que je sois. C'est tout. »

Je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de protester et je m'en vais, la laissant seule.

« Blaine reviens ! »

Je ne me retourne pas et je la laisse « seule ».

* * *

****Quinn****

Je suis revenue au campement une fois que l'overcraft ai récupéré le corps de Britanny. Un nouveau coup de canon a retenti. Je me demande qui est mort. Je vais le savoir bientôt, le soleil commence à se coucher. Je contemple les premières étoiles du soir, me demandant si l'une d'elle est Santana ou Britanny. Puis je pose la main sur mon ventre. Quel sera l'avenir de ce petit ? Va-t-il mourir en même temps que moi ou vais-je le voir grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une grande personne ? Dans tout les cas, personne n'envie son avenir. Mourir, ou être menacé de mourir. Seulement deux choix.

Demain, je lèverais le camp, il m'est insupportable de rester ici où on été Britanny et Santana. Et puis je dois bouger pour que le jeu se finisse un jour. C'est tout ce que je veux, que je le jeu se finisse. Je ne demande rien de plus dorénavant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hymne du Capitole retentit et je lève mon regard vers l'écran géant. Devant moi, je vois le visage de Britanny, puis le visage du garçon du district 12. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Kurt. Tout ce dont je me rappelle de lui, c'est qu'il aimait les hommes et qu'il avait de beaux yeux. C'est tout. Si je résume, il ne reste que moi, la fille du 12 et le garçon du 8. A mon avis, les deux autres sont alliés. Ça me paraît évident, le garçon du 8 était amoureux de Kurt, et la fille du 12 est la meilleure amie de Kurt. Deux contre un. Ça peut être jouable...

* * *

****Rachel****

Je suis seule. Kurt n'est plus là. Blaine est partie. Je suis seule dans cette grotte qui semble maintenant vide. L'overcraft n'est toujours pas venu récupéré le corps de Kurt. Je suis resté près de lui depuis sa mort. Je ne veux pas que l'overcraft vienne prendre son corps. Je veux que Kurt reste toujours près de moi. Je lui chante des berceuses dans l'espoir qu'il soit juste endormi et qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. Mais je sais que mes espoirs sont vains, que c'est fini. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie... J'ai envie de crier, d'insulter le Capitole, dire tout ce que je pense... J'ai envie de tout extérioriser... Mais tout ça reste au fond de moi. Et puis... Demain sera un nouveau jour que j'espère plus heureux.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review =)**

**Pour enchaîner avec quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir, je travaille en ce moment sur un crossover Glee/Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas quand je vais le publier mais voilà, c'était juste pour vous informer.**

**Sur ce je vous dit à la semaine prochaine!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster la semaine dernière. J'avais eu un week-end bien chargé.**

**Réponse à la review de CeliaCom7: Oui, maintenant je pense que je vais répondre au review. Il est vrai que je n'y pense pas beaucoup mais je vais essayer.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Quinn**

Le jour vient de se lever, c'est peut-être ma dernière journée qui s'annonce, comme depuis le premier jour où je suis entrée dans l'arène. Je ressens un poids pesant dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression de devoir supporter tout le poids de toutes les personnes que j'aie vue mourir, à qui je tenais. J'ai l'impression que les Hunger Games m'ont changée à jamais, que je ne serais plus jamais la même. Je regarde aux alentours, la peur au ventre. La peur qu'un tribut vienne me tuer. Ce n'est pas la mort en elle-même qui me fait peur. Mais la douleur que je ressentirais si on me poignardait.

Je tente vainement de chasser toutes ces idées de ma tête et lève le camp. Je vais vagabonder dans l'arène, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un des deux autres tributs que je tuerai ou qui me tuera.

Pendant ma marche, je fais le bilan de mon expérience dans l'arène. Les personnes que j'aie appris à connaître mieux, les nouvelles amitiés, les nouveaux ennemis...

A l'entraînement avant d'entrer dans l'arène, j'ai pu faire la connaissance de Sebastian, du district 2. Une vraie crapule prétencieuse. Mais fort dangereuse. C'est tout ce que j'aie retenu de lui. Même si je me demande quel tribut a été en mesure de le tuer...

Il y a aussi eu ce certain Finn. Les seuls souvenirs que j'aie de lui c'est quand on s'est adressé un regard à l'entraînement et quand je l'ai croisé dans l'arène et qu'il a faillit ce faire tuer. Il avait l'air gentil...

Puis il y a eu cette Mercedes, qui a voulu faire alliance avec moi mais que j'ai rejetée. Avant sa mort, je me demande ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle s'était probablement trouvé d'autres alliés. Je suis sûre que c'était une gentille fille, mais également qu'elle ne pouvait par survivre dans cette arène. Être alliée avec elle m'aurait sûrement compliqué la tâche.

Ensuite, j'ai croisé la route de Puck, le garçon de mon district que je connaissais très bien. Que je connaissais même un peu trop. Juste pour une nuit passée ensemble. Dans l'arène, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'on s'est encore rapprochés, quand j'ai essayé de soigner sa blessure. Mais au final, je ne pouvais rien faire, il était condamné... Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je me rends compte qu'on aurait pu avoir une belle histoire, avec une belle fin heureuse...

C'est peu après que j'ai fais la connaissance de Santana, Britanny et Kitty... Enfin, Kitty, je l'ai juste tuée. C'est peut-être une des choses que je regrette le moins d'ailleurs... Elle était méchante. C'est bête à dire comme ça mais c'est vrai.

Santana avait beau être froide et critiquer un peu tout, elle avait un bon fond. Et l'amour qu'elle portait à Britanny... Elle aurait pu lui décrocher la Lune, voir même faire tomber le Capitole pour elle. Elle avait vraiment un cœur d'or. Et elle l'a clairement démontrée quand elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour nous protéger du froid. Peu de personne en aurait fait autant. Mais malheureusement, elle en est morte. Je ne sais pas si elle a été tuée par un autre tribut ou par la nature...

Et enfin, Britanny. La fille la plus gentille et adorable qui m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie. Cette fille était un rayon de soleil. Pour moi, c'était la personnification de la candeur et de la douceur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de sa mort. Si je ne n'avais pas laisser partir Santana, elle ne serait pas morte. Et Britanny ne se serait pas suicider...

Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, Britanny et Santana était très vite devenue les meilleures amies que je n'aie jamais eu...

* * *

**Rachel**

Depuis la mort de Kurt, un vide grandissant se crée dans ma poitrine, renforcé par le départ de Blaine. Je me sens seule à présent que l'hovercraft ai récupéré le corps inerte de Kurt, aussi pâle que la neige. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer. J'ai perdu le garçon qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi. Je n'ai jamais connu d'amour réciproque, et Kurt était toujours là pour me réconforter, pour me protéger. Mes papas ne comptent pas, ce ne sont pas des garçons mais des hommes.

Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre... Nous avions huit ans... Sa mère venait juste de mourir...

_Kurt était recroquevillé dans un coin. Il pleurait. Il passait inaperçu. Sauf que moi je l'ai vu. Je me suis approchée et lui ai demandé :_

_« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

_Il leva son regard vers moi. Il n'allait pas me répondre, je le savais. Je m'assis donc à ses côtés pour le réconforter et lui tenir compagnie. Pour couvrir le silence et qu'il ne pleure plus, je n'ai pas arrêté de lui parler._

Depuis ce jour là, nous sommes devenu inséparable. J'ai appris à mieux le connaître. Les autres enfants à l'école se moquaient souvent de lui, mais il ne pleurait jamais devant eux. Ou tout du moins pas pour cette raison. Il n'avait pas honte de pleurer, il aurait juste eu honte de pleurer à cause d'eux. Je l'admirais pour ça. Et quand c'était les autres qui m'embêtait, il me défendait toujours. Un de ses seuls problèmes, c'était qu'il se souciait plus de moi que de lui-même. Quand j'allais mal, il me demandait toujours ce qui n'allait pas. Mais lui ne disait jamais rien et ne montrait jamais rien quand il allait mal. Son deuxième problème était qu'il prenait les choses trop à cœur.

Kurt et moi nous disions tous nos secrets. Même s'il était évident que Kurt en disait moins que moi. Et il y a eu une conversation qui m'a beaucoup marqué, l'année dernière, le jour de la moisson...

_Nous étions assis dans l'herbe dans la petite cours de chez Kurt. Son père n'était pas là._

_« Kurt, si tu étais tiré au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games, tu ferais quoi ? » lui ai-je demandé._

_Il réfléchit quelques instant avant de répondre._

_« Je partirais ! Loin ! Où on ne pourrait pas me retrouver ! » répondit-il en faisant un geste théâtral en souriant._

_« Et si j'étais tirée au sort ? » ai-je demandé._

_« Je me porterais volontaire, et je tuerais tout ceux qui te voudront du mal ! »_

_Je souris, satisfaite de cette réponse._

_« Et si on gagne, j'essayerais de faire tomber le Capitole et de faire couper la tête à Snow ! »_

_Nous riions ensemble, joyeux._

On aurait jamais pensé que cette conversation se concrétiserait l'année suivante. Tout du moins que la première partie qui concerne qu'il se porte volontaire. Mais la partie de la conversation qui m'a le plus marquée...

_« Dis, tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? » lui demandai-je en me penchant vers lui._

_Il rit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il riait._

_« Pourquoi tu ris ? »_

_« C'est juste que ta question me surprend ! Sinon, non, je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un. »_

_« A ton avis ? Quel effet ça fait ? »_

_« Aucune idée. »_

_A peine il eut finit sa phrase que je l'embrassai. Et il répondit à mon baiser. Une fois que nos lèvres furent décollées, nous nous sommes regardé et avons explosé de rire._

Ce fut notre premier, et dernier baiser.

* * *

****Blaine****

Depuis le début de la journée, j'erre près de la grotte dans la forêt enneigée. Je ne m'éloigne pas dans un rayon plus de deux kilomètres. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. J'appréhende un peu cette nuit dans cet environnement hostile. Pour faire passer le temps, je décide de faire un bilan que ce que les Hunger Games m'ont apportés, ainsi que le Capitole. Il y a des points positifs. Et des points négatifs. Bon, il y a clairement plus de points négatifs.

Aller au Capitole a été une expérience enrichissante. J'y ai appris que les apparences y sont vraiment importantes. J'y ai aussi appris que dans le district 6, je n'aurais jamais mangé d'aussi bons plats. Ce ne sont que des détails futiles, évidemment. En même temps, j'ai appris qu'au Capitole, la plupart des choses sont d'une futilité consternante. Comme les cheveux de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Dans l'ensemble, je garde un très mauvais souvenir du Capitole. Tout n'est que superficialité et luxe. Alors que ce la plupart des districts vivent dans une misère pas possible. Ça me dégoûte.

Mais le pire du pire, ce sont les Hunger Games. Quand on arrive, on nous présente comme si nous allions nous affronter dans un combat de coq géant. Tout ça pour semer la terreur dans les districts et distraire les habitants du Capitole. Les seuls points positifs que je retiens de ma participation aux Jeu de la Faim, c'est que maintenant, je sais faire du feu. Et surtout ma rencontre avec Kurt, ainsi que celle avec Rachel et Mercedes. Et sans oublier Sam. J'ai lié une très forte amitié avec lui. Mais dès le début, je l'ai vu se faire tuer juste sous mes yeux. C'était un premier coup dur. C'était un garçon super que je regrette de ne pas avoir plus connu...

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher, je brandis mon arme, méfiant. Je m'approche prudemment du bruit. Puis je sens quelque chose passer juste à côté de moi. Quelque chose de rapide. Une flèche. Je regarde vite d'où elle provient et je vois une fille aux cheveux blonds. Elles relancent une flèche que j'esquive. Tout ça se passe très vite. Je ne réfléchis pas et je lance mon couteau vers la fille qui le reçoit en plein cœur. Un coup de canon retentit. Je tremble. J'ai tué quelqu'un... Nous ne sommes plus que deux... Rachel... Et moi.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas le duo de fin que j'avais prévu à la base. A la base, j'avais prévu de faire comme duo de fin un Faberry. Mais au dernier moment, j'ai estimé que c'était peut-être trop prévisible (Un membre de chaque team) donc j'ai décidé de faire un duo Blainchel.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour bonjour! Voici le 9ème chapitre de ce Crossover Glee/Hunger Games. On va enfin savoir qui va être le gagnant des Hunger Games. Pour éviter tout auto-spoil, la narration est à la troisième personne! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente le tribut gagnant des 70ème Hunger Games. »

* * *

_Il n'était plus que deux. Une fille. Et un garçon. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'ils se retrouveraient à devoir se battre. Ils ne voulaient pas se battre entre eux. C'était une chose inimaginable. Mais pourtant, ils ont dut le faire. Et Il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Vous savez sûrement de qui je parle. Un garçon qu'il ont tout les deux aimés, et qui les a également aimé en retour. Cependant, les choses ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite. Surtout dans les Hunger Games._

* * *

_Le soleil s'était couché. L'hymne du Capitole a retenti. Il semblait à Rachel qu'elle eut entendu un coup de canon. Elle se précipita hors de sa grotte. Quand elle vu le visage d'une jolie blonde, ce fut le soulagement. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir se battre contre Blaine. Elle fut prise d'angoisse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle leva le camps prestement. Elle ne prit que le strict nécessaire. Elle fourra dans un sac de quoi manger, de l'eau et des gants pour pouvoir se réchauffer. Puis elle prit également une arme pour se défendre. Elle n'était pas sûre que Blaine allait l'épargner. En même temps, Rachel savait que Blaine n'aimait pas la violence._

_ Une fois tout ça près, elle quitta sa grotte qui lui évoquait tant de souvenir. Elle se mit en route. La jeune femme espérait secrètement de croiser Blaine pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute de cette histoire. Elle marcha à un bon rythme, sans but précis. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait mourir. Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami, puis maintenant, elle allait devoir tuer le garçon dont il était amoureux. Ce serait comme insulter sa mémoire._

* * *

_ Après avoir abattu « accidentellement » le troisième tribut encore vivant, Blaine s'enfuit en courant. Il ne voulait pas croiser Rachel. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur qu'il fasse comme ce qu'il a fait avec la fille du district 1 : la tuer « accidentellement » sous le coup de l'impulsion. Il était convaincu. Il se devait pour mourir. Il ne voulait pas avoir sur la conscience des adolescents morts. Il ne voulait pas Le décevoir en tuant Sa meilleure amie. Et il donnerait tout pour Le revoir. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre à présent. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il courrait pour échapper à Rachel. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il s'arrêta, s'immobilisa. Il serra les poings. Il se mit à pleurer. Il tremblait. C'était un lâche._

_ Il prit une grande inspiration puis se retourna. La nuit était particulièrement sombre cette nuit là. Il entama sa route vers la corne d'abondance. Il devait affronter son destin. Il était sûr de retrouver Rachel là-bas. Durant sa route, il ne pensa à rien d'autre que sa destinée, et de son passé en compagnie de Kurt et Rachel. Il faisait le parallèle entre avant et maintenant. Il essayait de deviner que qu'Il aurait pensé de tout ça, de ce que Rachel en pense. Même si lui même ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose qu'il se soit retrouvé à devoir se battre avec Rachel._

* * *

_ Rachel a eu la même idée que Blaine : aller à la corne d'abondance. Après avoir beaucoup réfléchi, elle espérait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Blaine, sans violence. Pour qu'un d'eux puisse quitter ce monde sans quiproquo, en douceur et en paix, d'une manière qu'Il jugerait respectable. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait._

_ Elle arriva rapidement à la corne d'abondance. Elle avait fini le chemin en courant, elle était essoufflée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, espérant apercevoir Blaine. Ce ne fut pas le cas, à son plus grand regret. Elle décida alors d'aller s'asseoir contre la corne en l'attendant. Avait-il les mêmes intentions qu'elle ?_

_ Elle l'attendit. Le temps lui semblait long. Mais ce fut pour l'occasion de bien penser à la situation une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait pas faire d'erreur. Elle ne voulait pas Le décevoir. Bien vite, elle pensa que Blaine devrait peut-être mourir. Cela avait l'air égoïste. Mais est-ce qu'Il aurait voulu que Blaine soit auprès de Lui ? Elle ne savait pas mais cela lui semblait logique. Mais, allait-elle pouvoir trouver le courage vivre sans Kurt... ? Elle était dans le doute total._

* * *

_ Blaine s'approchait de la corne d'abondance. Il fut arrivé très rapidement compte tenu de la distance qu'il avait parcouru. C'était presque l'aube. Il pouvait apercevoir Rachel de loin. Elle aussi pouvait l'apercevoir. Tout à coup, de sombres pensées envahirent son esprit. Si Kurt était mort, c'était bien la faute de Rachel. Si Il n'aurait pas eu à la protéger, Il serait probablement toujours en vie. Il le serrerait toujours dans ses bras, il lui dirait toujours je t'aime. Son cœur s'emplissait petit à petit de haine alors que Rachel s'approchait d'un pas méfiant. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, ses veines voyantes. Tout était à cause d'elle. Si elle n'aurait pas été là, il ne se serait pas porté volontaire. Il serait toujours en vie. Toujours en vie putain !_

_ « Blaine ! » s'écria Rachel._

_ Il ne répondit pas. Rachel ne comprenait pas son comportement. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Mais elle ne se laissa pas décourager._

_ « On est les derniers... » dit-elle, pour entamer le sujet qui fâche._

_ Elle n'obtint toujours pas de réponse._

_ « Blaine ? » appela-t-elle._

_ « Tu L'as tué. » dit très sèchement Blaine._

_ « Pardon... ? » demanda Rachel, perdue._

_ « Je suis désolé. »_

_ Rachel n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentait une lame froide ouvrir son ventre et son sang se vider. Elle tomba._

_ Blaine, quant à lui, se laissa tomber dans la marre de sang grandissante en même temps que Rachel. Cette dernière posa une main sur Blaine, laissant une trace rouge sur lui. Avant de s'éteindre. Il tremblait de tout ses membres. Il avait perdu la raison. Il avait tout merdé. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais. C'était un monstre. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il n'aurait jamais du la tuer. Jamais._

_ Il était le gagnant des 70ème Hunger Games. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout._

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre! Je ne pense pas que ce sera la fin de cette fiction. Je pense que je vais écrire encore un dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je vais le publier, mais il sera publié! =) Donc voilà voilà! J'espère que la fin des Hunger Games ne vous ont pas trop trop déçu! Je vous dit à bientôt!**


End file.
